raider_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Savoie
"What I wan't isn't money! I'm not Lucy of Redhart anymore! I'm just Lucy Savoie! People recognizes me as Lucy..just Lucy!" = -Lucy Savoie = Appearance Lucy is a brown eyed girl with long messy orange hair that reaches past her shoulders. She generally keeps it down, but will occasionally put it up in a ponytail. She has a large chest, and curvy body. Her blue membership stamp(Raider Knights emblem) is located at her Left Thigh. Lucy has a limited wardrobe, wearing the same purple tank top and a small variety of different shirts with wither a pair of shorts or a pair of jeans. She wears a leather jacket, depending on the temperature, but hardly allows herself to wear a dress or skirt.This is because of her very limited wardrobe, as she claims to have only 3 different tank tops and about 3 different pairs of shorts. Her mother is very distraught over this fact, but Lucy still refuses to borrow any of her mother's old wardrobe. She has a scar on her back, stretching from her fight shoulder to her left hip. It was given to her by Anna when she was a child. Personality Lucy has a rather rambunctious personality, behaving wildly as she pleases. She easily becomes violent when she pleases. She isn't all that competitive, except when Sylvie is present. Lucy is mostly oblivious to and kind of sexual tension, as she would regularly appear in Haru's bed as she pleased, regardless of him being a male. She appears ignorant of what tension or difficulty this may provide for him, and continued to appear in his bed whenever she feels like it. History Lucy is the first daughter of Aria and Ayato Redhart. Growing up, she was rather violent with many of the other children in the guild, being one of the oldest in the batch. She had a strong distaste for Haru, and fought often with him. When she was 9, two mysterious men kid napped her, taking her to an unknown location. She was there, experimented on in order to mutate her initial magical abilities. She then was sent back to her guild, mentally corrupted, and began to destroy the guildhall. After striking her family members down, she was subdued by Haru after being struck in the back. She was brought back into consciousness, now with a scar on her back. After this, Haru and Lucy were on much more friendly terms, remaining close for the years to come. Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that utilizes the element of fire. Basic Spells(Fire) * Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto) is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possess it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. * Fireballs(ファイアボール''Faiabōru''): After having learned it from Hikari, Lucy has shown the capacity to create small fireballs. * Armageddon(ハルマゲドン''Harumadegon''): A large amount of fire appears on her hands. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of earth. Spells * Iron Rock Spikes (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Lucy creates earth spikes that immobilizes his opponent. * Iron Rock Powder Explosion (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Lucy summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. * Iron Rock Wall (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Lucy creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. ** Continuous Formation (連鎖 Rensa): Lucy creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Holder Magic and form of Elemental Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate the element of water. * Tidal Breath (潮の息吹, Shio no Ibuku): The user begins by taking a breath inward, before exhaling, infusing their aura into their breath simultaneously releasing a funnel-shaped torrent of water. This wave moves at a fantastic rate and can quickly overwhelm an opponent with its great kinetic force. It has been known to not only force foes backward but to cause blunt internal and external blunt trauma as well. Additionally, the temperature of the wave can be modified, meaning a scalding swell can be formed to inflict severe burns upon an opponent or a frigid wave to induce hypothermia. Water Whip (水の鞭, Mizu no Muchi): This spell is initiated by the simple creation of one or more highly manipulatable tendrils of water created as either an extension of one's limb or, as an additional external construct. Water Whip is quite versatile and is capable of being created at varying temperatures, lengths, and widths which are also manipulatable while it is in use. This spell has three main functions: One is its ability to grip and grab onto opponents, which allows the user to tie up the opponent with the water or pulling the target towards the caster. The second is as the name suggests, to use the water as a whip to attack enemies with sheer kinetic force. Lastly, these tentacles can be used as a mobile system, allowing the user to extend them and carry themselves places faster than they could on foot. Fish Scales (魚鱗, Gyorin): Rainfall (降雨, Kouu): Waterspout (水柱, Mizubashira): Ocean Bomb (爆弾の大洋, Bakudan no Taiyou): Scalding Spray (熱い霧状, Atsui Kirijou): * Water Lock (水の錠前, Mizu no Joumae): Blue Barrier(s) (青の障壁, Ao no Shouheki): The user creates one or more highly pressurized barriers for defensive purposes. The main usage of this spell is to block oncoming attacks by means of placing a barrier in front of the attack's path. These constructs have proven to be quite strong and are equal to as much magic power is used to create them, thus a stronger mage can create a stronger barrier. Additionally, these barriers can be formed in either a traditional, shield-like shape or a dome around the caster, though the former is shown to use more magic power due to its spherical design. * Tidal Armor (潮の鎧, Shio no Yoroi): By applying the same technique as the aforementioned spell, the user is capable of coating their body in a thin, highly pressurized layer of water to dramatically raise their overall defense from all angles. This is a highly resistant spell and once it is cast it requires minimal magic power to maintain thus, enabling its user to focus their power on creating offensive countermeasures while supporting their defensive effort. * Water Waltzing (水の円舞, Mizu no Enbu): This spell allows the user to manipulate the water around themselves, increasing the surface tension until it can support their weight. They are then capable of moving across the water, much like they would on land, walking, running, jumping and even performing acrobatic maneuvers. Advanced users are even capable of using this spell without the need of liquid water. By condensing the water molecules in the air they can create temporary platforms of water, allowing them to move across the air by jumping or walking from platform to platform. * Wave Running (波の走る, Nami no Hashiru): The user creates a personal-sized wave of water underneath their feet which is capable of propelling them across land and sea at rates up to 55mph. This provides them with additional mobility, allowing the user to quickly dodge attacks and provides general transportation. A technique commonly performed with this spell is to propel themselves directly towards their target before jumping off the wave and using their previous mode of transport as a weapon. Leech (蛭, Hiru): The user draws water from any source around them whether it be a lake, ocean, river, or even from inside a plant, animal and sometimes even other mages, thus allowing them to condense what they have gathered into mass quantities of water. This spell is used to make the creation of other spells easier, as the user has already obtained the water they will need to cast spells, allowing them to bypass the first step in spell creation. * Water Body (水の体, Mizu no Karada): The user transforms their entire body into water thus, negating all physical and magical attacks with the exception ofMaguilty Sense. The transformation into Water Body is signified by a glow enveloping their body, then when transformed into water, they still retain their shape although their form is water. This transformation allows the user enhances their speed and agility, making it difficult for mages to tag them in combat. In this form, they are still capable of inflicting physical damage with their body and can even superheat or cool their water to a nearly frozen temperature to enhance their attacks. Additionally, when the user is swimming or in water, they appear to be invisible. Despite the obvious strengths of this spell, users are still susceptible of being frozen by Ice Magic or temporarily evaporated by Fire Magic. Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイス・メイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. While underrated among the variety of obscure magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic and similar Lost Magic, it can be considered one of the most versatile forms of magic in existence. * Static Ice-Make (具鍛・氷の造形魔法 (スタティック・アイス・メイク), Sutateikku Aisu Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Ice Molding Magic): Static-Ice Make is one of two methods to utilize Ice-Make- it is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, more often than not weaponry and tools to suit the situation at hand. For many Ice-Make users, Static Ice-Make is more often than not their main usage of the magic, as weapons are relatively easier to manifest and keep in-action for long periods of time in contrast to the summoning constructs of the Dynamic version of the magic. Generally, each construct is capable of matching a real steel weapon blow-for-blow without shattering- Static Ice-Make can be utilized to form almost any weaponry at all; she is capable of conjuring anything from nothing. Close combat weapons such as swords and spears can be created effortlessly, though due to the intricate workings of existences such as guns, they are slightly more difficult; shields and staves can be reproduced with a much greater struggle, as the cost in magical energy is high, two or three times greater than a bladed weapon. * Dynamic Ice-Make (実降・氷の造形魔法 (ダイナミック・アイス・メイク), Dainamikku Aisu Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Ice Molding Magic): Dynamic Ice-Make is the second form of Ice-Make Magic; it involves the user creating familiars forged from ice. These familiars are formed when the user focuses more magical energy into the formation of their Ice-Make magic seal while envisioning a proper 'guardian', at which point, the user can manifest them from their magic seal- these icy beings take upon a white-blue colouration and emit a soft glow. While Dynamic Ice-Make focuses on icy animals, human body parts and the like can also be formed; skilled users can manifest full humanoid beings. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make; though they generally cost more magical power to maintain due to Dynamic Ice-Make summoning beings which more often than not requiring the user to direct and command them. With Dynamic Ice-Make and a good memory, the user has the ability to summon avatars of the foes that they've defeated, the stronger they are the better. Spells * Ice-Make: Floor ( Furoa):A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. * Ice-Make: Shield:'The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it. * '''Ice-Make: Clone:'The user creates a copy of themselves made out of ice. This spell can be used to avoid attacks or to create a distraction for a surprise attack * '''Ice-Make: Death Scythe ( Desu Saizu):The user creates a giant scythe made out of ice and jumps into the air. When the user is in the air, they swing it at the opponent for increased momentum. Abilities Torturing Techniques: Lucy innovated at least 48 different techniques, which she utilizes to bully Levi and Hikaru. * Screwdrive Crush (ぐリぐリクラッシュー Guriguri Kurasshū): Lucy wraps her legs around the opponents' neck from behind and twists her knuckles over their temple. She also locks one of the opponents' arms in between her legs. * Technique 28: The Give-Up-Already Lock: Lucy hooks each of the opponents' legs with both her arms with the recipient lying face down on the ground and pulls upwards. * Technique 31: Studly Bomber: Lucy wraps her legs around the opponents' back from the rear and stretches the opponents' arms upwards. * Technique 35: The Bitch Drop: Lucy wraps her left leg around the opponents' neck and her left arm around the opponents' right arm, and by pulling the opponents' right leg back with her other arm, she contorts their back for additional affliction. Equipment * Magic Whip(マジックホイップ''Majikku Hoippu''):Lucy uses a whip enforced with Magic as her weapon. It is a powerful Magic Item composed of a handheld rod connected to a circular fragment centering a pink orb. An electric blue whip emerges from the circular fragment of the whip at will and can extend up to a considerable length. Synopsis Aberstwyth arc In Aberstwyth arc, Lucy is first introduced with a sad expression on her face. Although, in Aberstwyth arc, a dark guild arrived called "Legion Of Dark Hands". It is known as the most powerful dark guild in Aberstwyth. This is the time where she met her Future Self. She had a fight with Chloe Isolde, who intended to kill her, but ended up killing her future self instead of Lucy(Current). After knowing the reason why Chloe wanted to kill Lucy, is that because of Lucy failing her plan to become the new Titania. She was abused by Chloe, tortured, and done horrible things to her. She actually accidentally took a S-Class request when she is not an S-Class Mage yet, after defeating Chloe, she was promoted as an S-Class Mage, and the strongest Mage in Raider Knights. "Her Past" arc Lucy's past was horrible though, she was kidnapped, abused, tortured. Although, this is the reason why she became the strongest Wizard in The Kingdom Of Redhart. So it all started in a kingdom called, Redhart. Since that the kingdom was attacked by a mysterious dark guild called, "Dark Knights". The kingdom was on fire, once a group of mages captures children, and kills all of the adults. There was no survivors but the Royal Family. The Redhart Konzern was reborn at year X679. Our Future Selves arc = Note:There are no events showed in this arc(yes she appeared in this arc, but disappeared) = The Towering Holm arc In this arc, Lucy is seen battling Team Redhart for S-Class promotion. This is also where the battle of Empire Dark Lords starts. Relationships Haru Dragon Lucy is in a relationship with Haru, which is actually kinda public. Hikari Nakamura Hikari is in love with Lucy, but hid it as a secret especially when she's dating Hikari's best friend. Hikari and Lucy are best friends. Gallery Lucy crying.jpg|Lucy Savoie crying after her future self's death Lucyprofile.jpg|Lucy Savoie's first appearance in X784 Lucy Savoie.jpg|Lucy in X784 Lucy's image Gallery. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Redhart Konzern Category:Raider Knights Category:Browse Category:S-Class Mage